Unit Details
Unit Details are where you can view a unit's info, from its name and level to its skills and profile. Each unit has different unit details, in-game you can only view these details in your unit list, catalog, or you can view your friends party leader details. Status The status screen is the first tab selected when you first arrive at the unit details. Status info viewed in the catalog is always the initial unit status, or the unit's status at level one. #'No' - The unit's ID number, units are organized by their ID number. #'Lv' - The unit's current level and its max level. As mentioned previously, if you are viewing a unit in the catalog they will be shown at level one, regardless of its level in your unit list. #'HP' - The unit's current Health Points, each unit has a minimum and maximum number of HP. This maximum can only be increased by feeding the unit plus values or through [[|Link System|Linking]]. #'ATK' - The unit's current Attack, like HP each unit has a minimum and maximum number of Attack. This maximum can only be increased by feeding the unit plus values or through [[|Link System|Linking]]. #'Name' - The unit's name. #'Cost' - The unit's cost is how much a unit will "cost" to be added to your party. You cannot exceed your max cost, you can only increase cost by Ranking Up. #'Type' - A unit's attribute. There are six different attributes: Fire (火), Water (水), Wind (風), Light (光), Dark (闇), and Void (無). In battle Fire is weak to Water but strong to Wind, Water is strong against Fire but weak to Wind, and Wind is weak to Fire but strong against Water. Light and Dark are both strong and weak against each other and neutral against other types. While Void has no advantage or disadvantage over any type. #'Race' - A unit's race, there are eight different races: Human (人類), Fairy (妖精), Demon (魔物), Machine (機械), Dragon (龍), God (神), and Enhance Material (強化合成用). Unlike Type there is no (dis)advantage between races. #'Rare' - The unit's rarity, this can range from 1★ to 7★. Ideally, the higher the rarity the better the unit is. #'Next Lv' - This displays how much EXP is needed to level up. Different units have different EXP Types and Curves, this determines how much EXP is needed to level up or max out. Once a unit is maxed out they can evolve if an evolution is available. #Profile - The unit's profile displays some flavor text about the unit, it's the character's background story. Skills #'Leader Skill' - The unit's leader skill. Leader skills are passive skills that only activate if the unit is your leader, or your support in a quest. Not all units have leader skills. #'Active Skill' - The unit's Active Skill. These skills are activated manually in battle, like leader skills not all units possess active skills. #'Normal Skill 1' - This is the first attack the unit performs in battle, to activate this skill you must simply match the panels according to the skill in the same hand. Normal skills can vary in power depending on the unit, attack power, boost squares, and hands done. #'Passive Skill/Normal Skill 2' - Passive skills are skills that will activate at random times or during specific situations. They don't need panels to activate like normal skills nor do they need time before activating again like active skills. Units that possess a passive skill do not have a second normal skill. A Normal Skill 2 is the second attack the unit may perform in battle. Usually NS2 skills require more panels than the NS1, are usually more powerful, attack on a wider range, or are healing skills. Like Passive Skills, not all units have a NS2. #'Lv.# #' - The active skill's level and current cooldown. The cooldown is how many turns it will take to activate the active skill, in this example the unit's cooldown is 30. The higher the level the lower the cooldown. All active skills have a max skill level, in this example the units skill level is one. #The panels needed to activate the NS. In this example, Dante's NS1 can only be activated if two Fire panels are placed in the same hand. Link The Link screen is the last tab of the unit details. A unit with no Link will display the text "Not Link" pictured on the left, where Dante has no Link Unit. #'Link Bonus - '''Depending on the Link Unit certain stat bonuses are added unto the Base Unit. ##The Lv. displayed is the Link Unit, Tengen's level affects the HP and ATK stat bonus he is adding to the Base Unit, Maxwell. Tengen's Cost is also added unto Maxwell's, raising it to 95. Lastly, the Link percentage indicates the "closeness" of the Base Unit and Link Unit. The higher it is, the more likely it would be for the Link Skill to activate. #'Race Bonus''' - A stat power up given to the Base Unit that is dependent on the Link Units race. The bonus differs based on rarity. In this example Tengen is a 6★ Dragon unit, therefore his Race Bonus is BOOST ATK+15%. #'Link Skill' - The NS1 of the Link Unit that may activate in battle when the Base Unit is attacking. The Link and S.AVE percentage affect this probability. #'S.AVE' - The probability of the Link Skill activating. #'Link Passive' - A special Passive Skills given to the Base Unit depending on who their Link Unit is. In this example, Tengen's Link Passive increases the Base Unit's ATK by 1.75x if three or more attributes are activated. Category:Game Information